


Evil Author Day 2015

by Calanor, tari_calaelen



Series: Evil Author Day 2015 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day 2015, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/tari_calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are unfinished works. Each chapter is something I've worked on and didn't continue or may in the future. Some are snippets. Some are longer. Most I worked with Morganlefay58. Most are Snarry. The question remains... will I finish them?? Don't know. If I get inspiration for any of them again.. I will work on them. But enjoy. Make bonfires and threaten to burn me at the stake... won't make a difference.. it's called Evil Author Day for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting on a Midnight Train

Severus Snape stood on the station platform in Muggle clothes waiting. Twelve years had passed since he had saw the boy. He had gone off into the world only weeks after the final confrontation with the Dark Lord. 

Months passed as Harry would send a missive through Muggle post to them, letting them know he was fine. The things he was doing or seeing. Things denied him as a child growing up. He would send packages of trinkets from his travels. Teas, chocolates, and pictures were all passed along. 

It was the letter that spoke of him joining the British Military that Severus saw the change in Potter. He'd spoken with a recruiter, a man who also happened to be a Squib from an old family of Purebloods, so he recognized Harry Potter. They talked about different futures and what Harry wanted out of his. 

Harry had often spoke of being dissatisfied with the Wizarding World in general, and what they had to offer him, which he said, was nothing. 

One letter said he wanted to be someone other than The Boy Who Lived; more than a hero who others looked up to, or scorned when all else failed around them. It was three months after that letter, that Harry sent another letter, telling them he had signed up for the Royal Air Force. 

Thus began a whole new adventure. He talked of his training and schooling. How he was settling into this new life, and how satisfied he was becoming. Like he had finally found his path in life. 

That was, until September eleventh. The whole world stopped and started spinning out of control. The Muggle Trade Center was not only a place for ordinary Muggles, but was also the center of the Magical section of New York. When the towers came crashing down, the wards fell. Three hundred Witches and Wizards also died that day. 

Narcissa Malfoy and Luna Lovegood were amongst the victims that day, along with Ginny Weasley. They had been across the pond shopping for the upcoming nuptials of Luna and Draco. When the bodies had been pulled from the carnage, Narcissa was found wrapped around both of the younger women; trying to keep them safe, but sadly to no avail. 

It was the first time since he had left Hogwarts, that Harry Potter had come home. He was dressed in his Muggle military dress uniform. He looked very sharp and handsome, if Severus had felt bold enough to say. He stood before them a man, a changed man. He could stay only a few hours, since his unit was on standby because of happenings around the world. He told them War was on the horizon. Severus remembered the vivid red dawn that day. Blood would be spilled in the coming days. 

Again. 

Only they wouldn't be putting the whole world on his shoulders, not this time. He wasn't expected to save them all or be the hero for once.


	2. untittled

Harry decided early on before the war was even over that he wanted a quiet life away from the masses. Away from the power hungry politicians. He and Hermione would talk late into the night after Ron left them when they were on the quest for the Horcruxes. 

What they wanted after it was over. The rights and wrongs of the world they loved, but couldn't find a niche to live in. She was a Muggleborn and Harry was the Chosen One. Everyone had expectations of what they wanted from Harry. Of what they thought he should do. 

How he should do it. Even now, the masses were in hiding while a seventeen year old was boy expected to save them all. 

He did. 

Harry had to die so they could be free. As had so many others, but unlike Harry, they did not get a choice to return to life. 

Remus lived but Tonks fell at the last battle. He was left alone to raise their son alone. The Weasley's, amazingly, came through unscathed.

But of all the deaths, it was Severus' death that hurt the most. When he and Hermione had returned to the shack to retrieve his body, they found nothing. Only a blood soaked floor. They concluded that one or more of the escaped Death Eaters had come and taken the body. 

Harry made sure that a stone was placed in the graveyard alongside the others that fell that day, so at least he wouldn't be forgotten. 

Never. 

~)~

The year following the war, was nothing short of disaster. The populace screamed for blood. For revenge as the trials started and ended. When Harry stood in front of the Wizenmont, telling them that Malfoy's had spied for them. That Severus had taken the life of Dumbledore as part of the plan the older man had set in place all those months ago. That the man was already dying and Severus ending his life as part of the war, to secure his place in the inner circle was nothing short of genius. 

When Harry decided not to attend the Auror Academy, the press had a hay day. Proclaiming Harry a Dark Lord in the making in one headline, to a lazy lay about. 

Then they found out he was attending University, no one thought to ask specifics. What he was studying or what not. Frankly, Harry didn't think it was anyone's business. 

He, Ron, and Hermione had taken a flat in Oxford, just a bit off from the campus. Harry and Hermione were attending both magical and non-magical classes. Ron took the floo to the Academy in the mornings and returned at night. Always tired and beat. 

But he was working hard trying to prove once and for all he could be a good friend. Especially when he cooked on the weekends, as both Harry and Hermione were normally up to their ears in revising, studying, and term papers.

"Thank God that the professors here don't use quills and ink. Makes it so much easier to take notes without all the ink blots." She commented one evening.

"And laptop computers are just plain brilliant." Added Harry with a grin.

They were three years into their studies when Harry first met Sebastian Prince. He and Hermione both swore that he looked familiar but not. His voice was raspy and low, but could still be heard when he lectured on Multidimensional Imaging Potions and Their Applications in the Visual Arts.

Hermione, who was working on her Potion Mastery, thought the man was very handsome. The girl on his other side, had commented that she thought he was hot. 

Harry happened to agree with both women. Not that he would ever voice that aloud, not when he still caught sight of a reporter at Oxford now and again. Wouldn't that make lovely headlines?

Not.


	3. Scent of a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Harry has mostly left the Wizarding World after the war to make cakes/pies/desserts. Snape, in disguise and hiding in the Muggle world, becomes a regular customer even though he hates sweets. Harry is determined to find a dessert his crankiest customer likes. Yummy recipes would be fun.

The Scent of Memory

"When nothing else subsists from the past, after the people are dead, after the things are broken and scattered...the smell and taste of things remain poised a long time, like souls...bearing resiliently, on tiny and almost impalpable drops of their essence, the immense edifice of memory." Marcel Proust, from The Remembrance of Things Past

~

Albert Brettos came down the stairs from the flat towards the waiting cafe. The smells had been tempting him and his partner since the early morning hours. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Armand all but shoved him out of the way to push the door to the kitchen open.

“Ah Harry, my darling. How are you this beautiful and glorious morning?” 

Harry James Potter, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, grinned as Armand breezed his way around the kitchen, stopping to peer over his shoulder and watch him put the finishing touches on a dark chocolate hazelnut torte with chocolate ganache. Harry had traded his wand for a frosting spatula, and he still made magic. At least that’s what Albert and Armand swore he did every time he created something new for the tea shop menu. 

Harry blew the end of the red feather boa draped near his face, out of his way to finish sprinkling toasted slivers of hazelnut over the finished torte. “I’m well. And you, Armand?”

“Oh you know... holding a bit of water.” He sighed, as he glanced down at his ankles, visible below his sky blue caftan..

Albert slid an arm around him, pulling him a bit back so Harry could work, and kissed his cheek, “Nonsense. Your ankles are as slender and lovely as always. Good morning, Harry.”

“Oh you!” Armand slapped a feather-covered hand playfully against Albert’s chest, as he smiled. Albert glanced over his head at Harry, smiled and rolled his eyes.

Harry snorted, “Morning, Albert. Coffee is on. I put on that new roast we ordered. It came in this morning with the others.”

Armand made himself comfortable at the small dining table in the corner of the kitchen near the window. “Albert darling, do be a dear--”

Albert crossed to the table, “And bring you your teacup and saucer set. Here it is, your Highness.” He placed it and a spoon on the table with a flourish, before setting down two earthenware mugs and spoons at the other two places.

“What is on the menu today?” Armand draped his boa over the back of his chair. “Any new delights to share?”

Harry stood up straight wiping his hands on the hand towel he kept over his shoulder. “I made chocolate eclairs with mint custard filling, butter rolls with sweet cream icing, baklava with pistachios, and the Tourseki bread from that recipe you left on the board. I have two stews going for the lunch crowd.”

“Albert smiled, “That came from my γιαγιά.” 

“Oh, I remember your grandmama--such a sweet old woman!”

Albert snorted. “You loved her wardrobe you mean.”

“Well, she did have the most talented tailor on the island.” Armand replied with a sigh. “May she rest in peace.”

“Yιαγιά is still alive and kicking, Armand.”

“But the seamstress isn’t. She passed last year. So sad...”

 

Harry chuckled as he placed a plate of pastries in the center of the table next to the coffee urn and slid into his seat across from Albert.

“Armand!” Albert scolded.

“Oh Albert darling, don’t get your shorts in a twist. I like your grandmama just fine! She does play a mean game of baccarat after all.”

Deciding it was time to divert the conversation, Harry picked up the urn and filled everyone’s cup. “I wanted to talk to both of you about adding a Devonshire cake with white cream filling to the menu.” 

~*~*~*~

Severus Prince found the cafe where his editor had wanted to meet easily enough. Looking through the large plate glass window, it didn’t appear very crowded so it would be perfect for conversing quietly. He loathed noise, and loud harsh sounds caused him to startle and break out into a cold sweat. The doctors had said it would pass eventually, though he most likely would never regain the memories associated with it. He sighed and turned, pulling open the door. 

A wave of the most delicious scents buoyed on a wave of warm air, enveloped him, the shock of it causing him to inhale. His eyes closed and he continued to inhale, the smell taunting his senses. He hadn’t smelled anything this good since...

“Pardon me, sir.” Piped a small voice, breaking his trance.

Glancing down, he saw a small boy, of about eight years, cradling a large basket of baked goods in his arms. Bright blue eyes watched him from a freckled face, surrounded by wild red hair. He stepped aside, holding the door open, as he wondered about the sudden rise of irritation he had felt when he looked at the child. It made no sense so he pushed it from his mind as he headed for one of the empty tables near the back windows. Just another random thought that had no logical connection to anything for him.

As he got comfortable, a young lady came around the table, setting a glass of water down, the ice cubes tinkling out a musical tune, as she handed him a small double-sided menu.. “Welcome to the Tea Spot, Sir. What would you like today?” 

He glanced over the small menu, then held it out to her. “I’d like Earl Grey with milk, and I’d like to try the spice biscuits.” 

“Would you like just a cup of tea, or would you prefer one of our small pots of tea?” 

She smiled. “A pot of Earl Grey then. And our baker has just taken a batch of the spice biscuits out of the oven. You’ll quite like them I think--a new recipe he’s recently perfected.”

“Thank you,” he replied, giving her the barest of smiles, before dropping his gaze to the cell phone now vibrating in his hand. ‘I’m expecting a colleague to arrive shortly.”

The young woman nodded before heading to the counter, as he clicked the ‘answer’ button and raised the phone to his ear, “Hello.”

“Oh good! I was hoping I’d reach you, Severus!” It was Maggie Birkner, his editor, sounding a bit out of breath.

“I just arrived at the cafe. Is everything alright, Maggie?”

“Oh yes! The Tube’s madness today! Just wanted to let you know I shall be delayed a few minutes.” 

“Don’t rush. I’m going nowhere. I’ve ordered Tea and biscuits. Would you like something?”

“Oh, that would be lovely! Just the usual, thanks. See you soon, ta!”

She breezed in the door just as their order was being placed on the table. She draped her coat over the back of the chair and sat down with a sigh. “Oh, it feels good to sit down! Hello, Severus. How are you this morning?” 

Severus had already poured his tea and one had picked up one of the spiced biscuits. It was still slightly warm from the oven and lightly drizzled with dark chocolate. The aromal made him pause and inhale, the spiciness tantalizing. Bringing it closer to his nose, he closed his eyes and inhaled again, then frowned when he had a memory flash of red hair and green eyes. Opening his eyes, he mumbled, “Interesting.”

“Severus? What’s wrong?” 

He placed the biscuit on the edge of his saucer and wiped his fingers on his serviette. “Fourteen years have come and gone since I was found. Nothing of my past; not a glimpse.. Now, the smell of these cookies have given me a flash of something. Something that seems familiar--but, just out my reach from something so basic.”

“What did you see?”

“Red hair and green eyes.”

“A man, or a woman?”

“A girl.”

“A childhood friend from your youth, perhaps.”

“I wish I knew.”

Their server chose that time to return, “It’s lunch time, would either of you wish to order something? Harry has added several new items to our menu, and they are all quite good.”

 

“What would you recommend?” Maggie asked. “It’s been sometime since the last time I was here.”

“The new vegetarian dish is Carrot Macaroni and Cheese. The other new dish is a chicken and shrimp gumbo served over fluffy white rice. Or we have brown rice, if you prefer.”

Maggie had a sparkle in her eye, “How about a small serving of both? And bread, with some of that heavenly honey butter he makes?”

The young woman smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

Maggie turned to Severus. “I’ve never had anything here that wasn’t wonderful. The young man they took on works magic in the kitchen! Doesn’t matter what it is.”

“Really?” Severus answered as the young lady returned with two steaming plates and a cloth-covered basket.

She placed everything on the table, along with fresh silverware and serviettes.. “Enjoy.”

When they left an hour later, each had a box with an assortment items from the pastry menu. Severus had a dozen of the biscuits. Something that was odd , since in all the years that Maggie had known the man, she’d never seen him indulge in sweets. Well, the cafe’s fare was exceptional.


	4. To Hear the Thunder of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Ginny Weasley

One moment they were dancing, drinking and laughing. The next they were surrounded by Auror's and being portkeyed away in groups to the Ministry. Then herded like cattle into one of the largest court rooms of the Ministry.

Harry Potter, the recent defeater of Voldemort of only a year ago. He and his friends, those who fought and battled alongside of him bring about defeat. Order members, fellow Auror's and foreign soldiers from other magical communities. Magical creatures of all types had been invited to number twelve Grimmauld place for the private celebration.

Now he stood with all these good people behind him looking up at the dais, where a small group of hooded individuals stood. Rufus Scrimgeour revealed himself first along a few others. Some were unmarked Wizards that worked under Tom Riddle. Others with the Order of the Phoenix.

The last person to reveal themselves was Ginny Weasley. It was that moment that Harry knew that nothing good would come of this impromptu meeting.

Albus came to stand beside him as did Severus. "Is there a reason we were brought here forcibly? Could it not have waited till tomorrow?"

"Albus Dumbledore, do not speak unless you are called upon," Rufus growled. He looked around the room, assessing all those present. "You were brought here this night to discuss the past two wars. I learned of the prophecy only after the demise of Tom Riddle. How all this time, Harry Potter was the one destined to defeat him. Only the Great Albus Dumbledore took the child and placed him in the Muggle world and hid him away. Finally comes to Hogwarts ignorant of his heritage." Peering over his glasses at Albus, "Also beaten and starved within a inch of his life for ten years. Then instead of taking the lad under his wing, he leads him on merry chases until Harry Potter finally himself learns of the prophecy himself when he is fifteen." Throwing his arms out in an act of grandeur, "Even then, he still does not take the then boy and train him in the ways of defeating the Dark Lord. No, sends him back to the Muggles. Again."

Severus put his hand on Harry's lower back when Rufus began telling the world his life story with his relatives. Not many knew the story or details of Harry's life, but the older man would bet his last knut that the red headed witch standing with the Minister of Magic has a great deal to do with the man's knowledge.

"Are we here to listen to my life story? Rita Skeeter, I understood has a contract with some publisher to write an unauthorized edition." Harry's magic was angry but contained at the moment. He could feel it moving right under his skin, pulsing.

"No, we are to here to rectify the damage done to the Wizarding world, by your esteemed Headmaster. We've lost too many witches and wizards, along with children. Generations were almost completely wiped out. Some of the Purebloods have also not done their duty by only having one child. Tonight we begin fixing the problems. My counsel and I have drawn up a marriage act. It details the responsibilities of each Noble House. How many children you will be required to have. If the woman cannot carry to term, she will be replaced with a more suitable candidate. There will be no same sex marriages allowed. Unless you've reached the age that you cannot no longer reproduce." The man looked up and glare worthy of Severus Snape himself looked down on Albus, "Don't worry, Headmaster. We have plans in place for you. Since you or your brother have not taken it upon yourselves to find wives and have children, we will just extract...the essence we need to impregnate a woman for you both. We cannot in good faith let the Dumbledore name die...even with the kind of power you wield."

"Do you really expect us to stand by and let you just tell us WHO we will marry and have sex with. HOW many children we will have?" Ron shouted.

"Ah yes, the Weasley's. I have plans for your family as well. Can't let good breeding stock marry off to a muggleborn. Even if she's the smartest of her age."

Ron pulled Hermione behind him, shielding her from harm.

"Mr. Potter. Come forth. You shall be first to set the example." When Harry didn't move, two aurors grabbed him and pulled forward to stand before Rufus. Harry began struggling when to more aurors brought a shackled Severus Snape to stand off to the side with Albus as well. "Just a little insurance."

"I will not be your poster boy."

"Oh you will. You see, Mr. Potter, you will marry Ginny Weasley and have, at least four children, eight at the most. You are the heir to four Noble and Ancient houses. Potter, Black, Gaunt and Slytherin."

Harry was looking at Ginny with distaste, "And if I refuse?"

Rufus leaned forward, with a hard gleam in his eyes, "Then Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore will be put to death after we've extracted their essence. If that does not work, we will begin with Arthur and Molly Weasley, " he spoke as the couple were brought to stand next to Albus and Severus also in shackles. "What say you, Harry Potter?"

Ginny Weasley had glided down the dais to stand before Harry. "Will you save my parents, Harry?" She spoke so sickeningly sweet. Not an ounce of remorse in her eyes or stance. Ginny was willing to sacrifice her parents for the ultimate prize. Harry Potter, no matter the price.

"Dobby!"

The small elf appeared next to Harry wearing his new uniform, little blue tee shirt and black shorts. "Master Harry!"

"Dobby, please retrieve Master Kagran. Have him bring with him the contracts we spoke up a few months ago. The Standard Potter marriage contracts along with the one for the Black estate."

"Yes Master Harry. Right away Master Harry!" Dobby disappeared in a whiff of smoke.

Only moments later, Dobby reappeared with a distinguished Goblin who wore the family crests of Potter and Black. "Lord Potter, I have the papers you asked for."

"What are you doing Potter!"

"You stand up there and demand I marry this trollop. Threaten my family and my lover with death. If she wants me bad enough, she will sign these contracts set up my godfather and father before their deaths. No Potter or Black ever married unless these papers were signed. By your demands you're tearing our world apart, I won't let you take the traditions away and destroy them as well."

"Traditions are what we fighting for, BOY!"

"The contracts, Lord Potter-Black is presenting are the same ones," Narcissa spoke from her place beside Lucius, "my own father's family instituted in our family line."

"And my ancestors did as well." Lucius added. Lord Malfoy had learned early on in the war that Harry Potter had a very cunning and Slytherin side that anyone rarely saw. Family contracts were different for each house. He had a feeling that young Harry had these drawn up specifically for reasons known only to him, but he had his suspicions. 

Severus stood tall and emotionless, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Harry and he had talked about the Minister being too quiet and being up to something. Even Albus agreed, but they only had speculation. 

Now they had physical proof. 

"She signs these and I will enter into a farce of marriage. But she must sign these as per my family's traditions and edicts, as outlined in the Family Grimore'."

Ginny Weasley's greed knew no bounds, as her common sense disappeared. All she knew in that moment was Harry Potter was finally hers. No matter what she had to sign, she'd won. Severus Snape had lost.


	5. Seducing the Enemy

Part One

How does one enter the Lion’s Den and survive? Severus Snape had in the course of his life, done this many times. 

But then, many years ago, it had been the Snake’s Lair, of a madman who’d wanted to control the world, both magical and Muggle. 

This time, it was a young man who was trying to fix the wrongs of the world any way he could. So those in high places of political and monetary power, labeled him a Dark Lord on the rise. Anything to discredit him, because he was in fact, a true threat to them and all they had built for their own desires.

Mad-Eye Moody had called up the Order of the Phoenix and in Dumbledore’s former place, he had told them all that they had to bring this threat down, Harry Potter before he destroyed us all. His booming voice shaking the rafters of room they met in. 

Severus noticed that there wasn’t many of the old crowd gathered here tonight. The Weasley’s were missing. The Granger girl wasn’t in attendance. More to the fact, the whole generation wasn’t there. 

The current Order was mostly old and useless. Though there were younger members still active since the end of the war, there wasn’t much of a mission anymore. So of course, Mad-eye Moody grabbed the first thing he saw as a possible threat--The Chosen One’s campaign to gain power.

“Snape!” Moody yelled. “Since you are the best at sneaking around and spying, I’ll leave it up to you to get yourself into his camp. Bring back anything you can to help topple his rising empire.”

“Rising empire? Do you really think Potter capable of starting such a thing?” 

Angry, “He’s already taken most of the Order with him. They believe he will change things for the better. Things that must remain.” Moody hit the table with a slam making everyone jump. “He’s dangerous. He must be stopped. I told that to Dumbledore all those years ago. When he was done doing his destined duty, we should have put him in Azkaban and been done with him. Now look what’s happening!”

“You really are mad! He’s trying to change laws that should have never been put in place!” Filius had come to this meeting just see what they had to say. Now he was just angry. “Harry bled for the cause and almost died. Now you’re calling for his blood because he wants to change things?”

“He wants to change our way of life!”

“Harry wants to bring us out of the Dark Ages into the present!”

“Enough!” Mad-eye yelled. “This is our mission. Snape, you know what to do. Just do it! Or this time, I’ll make sure you wind up in Azkaban!”

Filius sputtered, his face reddening. Severus held up his hand, his face a mask, much as it had been for so many years.

“And how am I to infiltrate his camp? Potter and I never were friends.”

Moody grinned. “Didn’t you know, Snape? He likes men. Tall, dark and handsome. Seduce the bastard and kill him in his sleep if you have to! Shouldn’t be difficult for you...being a Death Eater--”

There were shocked gasps around the table. 

“Alastor! That’s quite enough!” Kingsley growled from his place near the door. “Severus was one of us and did more than any of us know to help win the war.”

“This is war. You use all available resources to the extent of their abilities. He was a Death Eater before he came crawling back to Dumbledore.”

“And you know the story behind that as well, Alastor!” Minerva was livid. She was ready to draw her family’s claymore, instead of her wand, on the man. Draw and quarter him till he bled to death right there on the floor. Relishing his dying breath as he lay bleeding at her feet. 

He flinched at the look in her eye, as Kingsley crossed his arms and smirked.

“All of you took an oath.” Moody pointed around the table. “And I’ll be holding all of you to that oath!”

End Part One

 

 

Part Two

Severus walked down the path up to the old mansion. He knocked once sharply and stepped back. An house elf dressed in odd socks, children’s shorts and a tee shirt that said, My Master killed the dark Lord with a dirty nappie the first time he died. “Greetings Potions Professor Snapey. Lord Potter is waiting on you!


	6. Harry Potter fusion of Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood fusion of Harry Potter with a Potions incident..

Potions Incident.. 

Severus Snape sat behind his desk marking the finals for the seventh years. He glanced up and scanned the quiet class. They were a quiet and somber group of young adults. The war had been over a year now. Harry Potter and his friends, with the aid of the Order, had finally destroyed the last Horcrux just moments before the Dark Lord attacked the school. 

They were all that was left of the Seventh Years; all returned to finish the school year they had only begun when Voldemort attacked the Hogwarts Express on its journey on it's journey to the school the previous fall. Harry and the DA had held back the Death Eaters, but they took substantial losses to their numbers. 

But, it had not been for naught because it had finally opened the eyes of the Magical World. The Dark Lord didn't care who he killed be it Muggle or Magical child. The man was just plain barking mad and he had to be stopped at all costs. For once they were united as a community. But to Harry it was too late. Too many lives lost to a Madman bent on world domination. 

After the Final Battle only three of his Slytherins had survived, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were the only ones left of their Hufflepuff Year-mates. Luna Lovegood was the only Ravenclaw to survive, and no one knew how she'd managed it. 

She had been pushed up a year when the Board of Governors decided she was being held back by her own year-mates. Especially when she tested out for her OWLS a year earlier. Ginny Weasley hadn't been too happy about that at all. She tried to test out, but she didn't even come close to passing. 

The Gryffindors were hit just as hard leaving only Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Harry Potter. The Governors made the decision to place the Seventh Years together on their own floor where they'd bonded into a family unit with Harry Potter as their leader. 

Severus had just looked down at the next paper he was grading when he heard a quiet, 'utoh..'

)~(

Harry Potter was in a quandary. His best friend... best Girl friend had a crush on him. An obsessive crush. Just yesterday, she'd handed him a journal outlining his and her future together; planned out to the last moment. His attending the Auror Academy and rising through the ranks of the Ministry. A possible bid for Minister of Magic in twenty years. Ron and Draco sat shaking their heads. None of them had realized how obsessive she had become in the past year. Not when only in their Sixth Year, she had been crushing on Professor Snape. 

But at the end of the school year she had come running, raging, and crying about how wrong it was. Hermione had seen Snape kissing.... Lucius Malfoy. She looked murderous when Lavender Brown had gushed about how hot that must have been. All that darkness against the contrasting pale skin. 

Harry silently agreed. Malfoy Senior and Snape were sexy bastards under those long heavy robes they wore. But that was a secret that Hermione Granger would never know. One he, Ron, Draco and Neville, all shared, since all four young men preferred their own gender. Harry especially, preferred his men older and wiser; dark and dangerous, just like Severus Snape. 

Harry looked up and his blood ran cold when he heard the words, 'utoh'. The same words that meant trouble, and in the Potions classroom, danger. 

)~(

Hermione Granger had grand plans, wanting to establish a strong footing in the Wizarding World. She already had to change them once when Professor Snape had revealed his true inclinations for his own gender, thus eliminating plan B, which had been the newly unattached Lucius Malfoy. So she had to move on to her final plan, and that plan was her best friend, Harry. 

Only, he wasn't falling into line. Even with the help of her journal with all the plans. Future goals all described and laid out for him to understand. It was so plain to see and logical. Why couldn't he understand and appreciate that?

If he didn't start to respond to her soon, she would have to try for Neville. Her last candidate in her plan was Ron. Only he was currently engaged to the Ferret. But there were ways to have that changed. Even Draco Malfoy was still a better candidate than Ron. 

Hermione sighed to herself, the things she had to do to make things better and have them see the bigger and better picture. Right now they were working on a base potion that can be used to make others including a rare mind inhibiting potion. And the most wonderful thing was that it only needed one ingredient. Only one. A very Muggle plant called Marijuana. The beauty of the plot was that when the powdered leaves made contact with the base potion it would make a small explosion and a cloud of vapor would rise up harmlessly. 

The apparently harmless vapor, would in fact, make a willing Harry Potter who would follow her anywhere, without question. Only she didn't take into account that each table was working on a different potion that used that same base. 

When she threw the capsule of Powdered Marijuana towards the boy's cauldron they had just added their own final ingredient, sands of a time turner, creating the potion used to enhance a Seer's trance. 

Hermione's hand came up to her mouth when she realized what she had done, "Utoh!"

 

)*(


	7. Icy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is runs away into the night when others interfere with his life. Only Severus can save him.

Red Candles

He hated Christmas. The holidays always reminded him of what was lost to him. Who walked away from him without looking back as he called for him to come back.

It was the last time he begged.

The red candles that lined the hall mocked him with their soft glow. His heart was cold to the burning flames. Tomorrow would mark the first day he began his destruction of this world. No one would be happy.. as long as he wasn't.

)~(

 

"Why should I?" He growled.

"Because if you don't. Then he will destroy all that we fought for. All because you turned your back on him."

"Gryffindor overreaction. He should have known not to fall in love with me."

"Well he did! Now he's turned that betrayal into anger and hate."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Save the day, Severus."

The dark and dour man scoffed.

"You loved him." Remus Lupin finally stood up and walked around the elegant study. "No one could deny that. Not when they saw the two of you together."

"I was too old for him. He should have moved on."

"Not when he couldn't see past his own grief, Severus. He died when you walked away."

 

Christmas Pudding

 

They sat together at the table, Harry laughing beside him, his eyes bright and happy. Severus looked around the room, seeing those present who hated him for sullying their savior; their Chosen One. Severus also saw those he felt would be better partners and lovers. Husbands or wives more suited to be the other half of the Potter heir.

He was an old man. A man who had seen too much and done too much. He had touched darkness; reveled in it. He had killed for pleasure and then was repulsed by it. Severus Snape was not an innocent man and had not been for a very long time.

He thought about the words spoken to him earlier that day by Charlie Weasley. Words, that he knew deep down were true.

Harry Potter was a beautiful soul who deserved so much more from life. A home. Family. Children. He'd fought like a true warrior. Now it was only fitting that he reap appropriate rewards. Severus' presence in his life would only hold him back.

The Christmas Pudding had just appeared on the table as he stood up.

"Severus?" Harry questioned, looking up at him in confusion.

"I'm leaving, Harry."

"Home? Are you not feeling well? I can come with you," Harry said as he stood up to follow.

"No. I'm leaving Harry. Leaving you. Please don't make a spectacle of yourself. Just let me walk away."

"Walk away!"

Now everyone in the room was watching. Listening. "You're leaving me! And you expect me not to put up a fight?!"

"I will walk away, Potter! I don't like you. And I don't--love you."

Severus' voice had dropped to a dangerous whisper that could still be heard all the way around the room as everyone gasped at the declaration.

With ever bit of strength and self-control he had left, Severus stood up straight and whirled away from the young man.

He had to.

For Harry.

As the door closed behind him, he didn't see the Christmas Pudding explode from the sudden fury of Harry's wild magic.

Severus had no idea what he'd done, when he broke his Harry's heart that day.

 

Red Ribbon/Christmas Ribbon

 

Remus prowled around the study like the angered wolf he was. His cub was hurting in ways he could not fix. When the Git had disappeared all those months ago on that cold winter's night, it had damaged Harry deeply.

Harry had just stood there, in a daze, not realizing that his whole world had fallen apart as the door closed silently after Severus, with a sense of finality. So did his heart. He staggered as he followed the one person who'd never give a damn about anything other than who he was--Just Harry.

"No. No. No. Please no," he pleaded, as he stumbled to the door.

He found momentum, for as soon as he reached that door, he was gone. Everyone in the room jumped up as the spell was broken. They raced after him, Remus and Hermione in the lead, as the multitude of Weasley's and order members followed. But Harry was fast when he needed to move; a trait learned early in his childhood.

"There!" Hermione yelled as she watch Harry disappear through the front doors of the castle.

They watched as he was enveloped in the sudden blizzard and suddenly gone. An unnaturally strong wind blew them back into the castle. No charms or hexes would let them follow.

All Remus could remember was the chilling laughter and icy voice of a woman, "He's mine now."

The Snow Queen.

The Keeper of Broken Hearts.

"Why did you really leave?" Remus growled as he once again questioned the other man.

"It's really none of your business, Wolf!"

"Harry is my business. And you walked out on him! For nothing other than your own ego!"

Severus snorted at the irony. "It was pointed out to me by others that Harry could do better. He deserved much more than a broken down man. A has been." Severus was holding a book in his lap. A book that held his most precious possessions. Taped to one page was a red ribbon. The same one that was tied around the first missive Harry had sent to him oh so long ago.

"And who told you that he could do better?"

"Again. None of your business. Just leave me be!" Severus slammed the book closed, closing away the memories, and tucked the book under his arm. "He's better off!"

Remus whirled to glare at him. "He's not, Severus. Harry is now a Prince to the Snow Queen! He's the most powerful soldier in her army. With him at her side, she'll rule the world, Severus. It's Voldemort all over again! Only THIS TIME, we lose Harry to the side of evil! We'll be destroyed."

"And you think I can help."

"You're our only hope."

"Then you have no hope. Leave me be." Severus walked into his bedroom, closing the door and leaving Remus behind.

 

Firelight

Harry raced out into the night, hoping to catch Severus. Hoping to make him see reason. He wasn't very far from the doors when the wind picked up and the snow flying about in angry swirls.

He was dragging his feet through the thick layers of snow that had fallen throughout the day.

"Severus!" he called. "Please!" he begged just as a particular hard gust of howling wind blew him back. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

The falling snow snow began pelting him. Harry tried to cover his face when a sliver of ice struck his eye.

Harry screamed as he fell to the ground holding his head, the snow becoming heavier, swirling madly around him, unnoticed. Only moments passed and he could no longer be seen.

)~(

Hermione was sitting alone in the small staff library when Remus returned. He prowled around the room, touching books here and there, taking deep breaths trying to calm the wolf. "He's not coming back."

Hermione closed the book in her lap. She stared at the firelight as if it would give her the answers she sought, "It was Charlie. He was the one who told Severus he wasn't good enough."

"Charlie?" Remus stopped his pacing, "Why?"

"It seems that Molly wasn't happy with Harry's choice. Neither was he. Charlie had a talk with Severus at dinner and pointed out to him that Harry deserved a family. Someone closer to his own age. Someone who was pure. Not tainted by Dark Magic like Severus is, he said."

"They don't know Harry! All they see is the eleven year old boy they met that first year. Even then he had a haunted look in his eyes." Remus carded his fingers roughly through his hair. Again.

"Exactly! Ron and Bill had to be pulled off of him by Neville and Lucius."

Remus stopped in his tracks, staring into the flickering flames. "When Harry's heart broke, he became a perfect candidate for the Snow Queen. She was lying in wait for him, his power calling to her."

Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"Try to convince Severus he's more than worthy of Harry. That no one could be more perfect for him."

"How are you going to do that?"

"The Slytherin way," Draco said as he walked into the room, the firelight reflecting off of his pale hair and complexion.

 

Tinsel

 

As day faded into night, the full moon rose into the sky, a lady dressed in pure white walked through the Forbidden Forest, her path lined with ice icicles hanging from the trees like tinsel, as she moved. She stepped out at the edge of the Forest, and gazed up at the majestic ancient castle.

"Do you feel it?" she whispered. "A heart breaking. And he is powerful. His heartmate has rejected him." A malicious smile spread over her beautiful pale face and ruby red lips, her face no longer quite as beautiful as moments before. "He's ripe to be taken, my children. The old man is gone, and there is no one to save this powerful mortal from me!"

The snowflakes fluttered around her, like bees to honey. Darting here and there, waiting to do her bidding. The woman held up her hand, unfolding her delicate fingers from around a white glowing globe in the palm of her hand.

The snowflakes raced around the clearing where she stood, waiting in anticipation. Then a figure appeared from the doors of the castle. Stumbling as he gave chase.

She blew on the globe in her hand. It shattered, its shards flying away from her, into the night.

"Go my children. Make him mine!" Her laughter floated away on the cold wind as it raised up into a violent gale. She would have this beautiful and powerful man as her Prince and consort. Then no one would ever stop her. Winter would remain all through the seasons. The heart of her kingdom would reside here at this castle, and stretch out over the entire world!

 

Hot Buttered Rum

 

Severus sat on the sofa facing the fire, a mug of hot buttered rum in his hands. Harry had made a batch before the Christmas party at the castle. Taking a sip, he thought to himself how good it tasted, but the warmth of it could not counter the chill inside him. The tree sat in the corner mocking him with it's glittering fairy lights and silver baubles nestled in gold tinsel.

Harry had insisted. Severus couldn't deny him anything when he looked at him with those green eyes. He was becoming a romantic fool. But there would no more of that, no more of Harry's eyes, and no more laughter here in this house. The cold in his heart would take over where Harry once resided. Severus would die a bitter old man, as he deserved to be.

Weasley was right, Severus Snape was a selfish man to want to keep Harry to himself. To hold onto the laughter the beautiful energetic young man had brought into his bleak life.

Now, Harry was in the clutches of the Snow Queen. What did they expect him to do?

Severus closed his eyes when he heard the battering at his door. Now who was coming to talk to him? The Ghost of Christmas past? Present? Future?

 

Father Christmas/Santa

 

Severus threw open the door and his eyes widened for a moment before his face returned his normal stoic mask. "The Fates. They sent you. To talk sense into me?"

"Why hello, Severus!" Albus Dumbledore, currently dressed up as Father Christmas, grinned and twinkled at him. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yes I mind," Severus said as Albus stepped through the door, anyway, into the cozy living room. "And aren't you suppose to be dead?!"

"Oh, this," pointing at his attired, "is my next great adventure."

"Even dead, you won't leave me alone! No one will leave me alone!"

"Alone, Severus? You touched the heavens in his arms and you turned your back on that. Why in Merlin's name would you want to be alone, instead of basking in Harry's love and adoration for you?

"Harry should be thankful he's not stuck with me! He deserves better than me. I've done things that he can only imagine. I let the darkness touch my soul and it's left me tainted."

"And you think Harry hasn't? He's walked that path as well. He had to. It was the only way to defeat Tom. If he hadn't, then our world would have been destroyed by that man."

"They wouldn't accept us. Weasley and his mother proved that."

"When have you ever given a damn what others thought of you?"

Severus turned away.

"Answer the question, Severus." Albus' voice was low, but the command was there.

Angrily, Severus spun and snarled. "When Harry started to matter to me, you Old Fool!" Taking a deep breath, "When he became my whole world. When my cold heart began beating again. For him. And him alone!"

Albus smiled a sad smile. "I think its time to play the hero one last time for Harry. Don't you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

The powers that be thought it would be ironic if Harry Potter, the boy who lived brought the accused, or in some opinions, condemned man, into the courtroom. 

If they only knew the whole story. 

Severus Snape, spy for the Order of the Phoenix, did everything he could to keep Harry Potter in the know of the Dark Lord's plans. 

Harry had closed Grimmauld Place to everyone, using another place for the Order Headquarters. Only Severus could come and go there. He wanted to make sure the man had a safe place to retreat to. Like any good love story filled with angst and sorrow, Harry and Severus somehow in the middle of war found something in the other to rely upon. 

They argued just as any other couple who were complete opposites would. And underlying passion coursed through the words and actions that led to a kiss. 

Heavy breathing and heaving chests, they just stared at the other asking silently if it was real. "I'm not perfect, Potter."

"Did I ask for perfection?"

Those dark eyes studied the younger man before him. Harry felt himself judged and left wanting, waiting, for the moment. He closed his eyes as he hoped Severus found what he was looking for. 

It was that moment between one breath and the next when Severus reached for him, grabbing him by his denim clad arse, pulling him up as Harry wrapped his legs around the older man. "Severus," he whispered. 

"No turning back, Harry."

"No turning back."

~!~

It was Ginny Weasley that told the Ministry where Severus was hiding after the war. The red headed woman was upset that Harry hadn't wanted to spend any time with her since the end of the war or even tried to get back together. Harry and Andromeda had been working on Severus' defense so he could finally walk free. They were so close but somehow after Andy had gone to Grimmauld Place, the Floo hadn't closed fully and Ginny had snuck through. 

Somehow everyone thought that Severus Snape had Harry under the Imperious curse even though all Aurors are checked daily for such curses. 

No one would think twice that the Boy Who Lived could possibly love the former Death Eater. Ginny made a point to tell everyone that would listen to her. That the former Professor had kept 'her Love' from her. Had kept him as a slave to himself. 

So now Harry was walking into the Ministry after three months of being begged by Ginny, no, tortured by the red-headed bint to give them another try. To come back where he belonged. 

No one could seem to understand him. Severus was his other half. The only one who understood the darkness he carried within him; the darkness he'd had to touch and embrace when he confronted the Dark Lord over and over again. Severus was the only person who could help him retain his sanity and help him control the darkness, keeping it from controlling him.

Ginny had been in the office when Kingsley asked him to retrieve Severus from the holding cells and bring him to Court room 10. She sneered, "yes, lets get the bastard tried and convicted. End the farce that has kept you from me."

"Ginny Weasley," Kingsley growled, "I don't know why you are even here. You don't belong in these offices. And you are not permitted in the court room. Unless you are called to witness."

"Of course I'll be called. I found the bastard and I'll reap the rewards." The red headed woman swayed her hips as she walked towards Harry, "I'll take great pleasure as they convict him and he receives the kiss." Placing one of her hands on his chest, "And I'll enjoy making you mine," she whispered.

"Not in this lifetime, Ginny. I already have found the one person that makes my soul sing. And it isn't you. Go back to living in whatever dreamland you've been in because I'm not going to be the star of your delusions."

Harry turned away from the woman and made his way out the door, his red robes billowing oh so much like the dark man he loved and yearned for.

Ron and Draco met him at the door of the cells. Both men were Aurors and damn good. Even though Draco complained secretly that the red robes clashed with his complexion. But that aside, both men supported him and Severus. Gave them their blessings, well Ron did after he threatened Severus if he ever hurt Harry in anyway.

Then told him after the war he was expected on Sundays for dinner. He was after all a part of the Weasley family, Harry being a dark-haired seventh son, his father often said.

Between the three of them, they also made sure Severus was comfortable and not hurt by anyone sneaking down into the Ministry cells wanting revenge against him.

"Its time, Ron. And your sister is up in the office with Shacklebolt being a pest again."

"Its a wonder you haven't blasted her through the wall yet."

"If she doesn't stop throwing herself at me... or trying to cling to me like a limpet, I might yet."

Ron opened the door and followed him in as the three made their way to the last cell.

"Severus?"

The man was sitting on the cot with his legs stretched out before him, dressed in dark trousers and a dark shirt. His hair was tied back at the base of his neck. "Mr. Weasley or Malfoy should bring me to the courtroom, Harry."

Frowning, "Why!" Then realizing, "You will not die today, Severus. Ginny will not win, nor will she ever win. You are a brave man. Everything you did, you did to bring peace into this world once more at the greatest risk of your own life. I will not let that red-headed over-anxious BINT, win today!"

Ron just rolled his eyes and bit back a snort. Severus finally looked up at Harry. His eyes were a window into the darker man's soul. You had to know what you were looking for to know how and what the dour man was feeling. Harry saw fear.

"Mate!" Ron called. "Draco and I have to go. Kingsley wants us at the courtroom door, standing guard. Wants us to keep out the undesirables and the riff raff."

"He means Ginny!"

"You escort Severus to the Courtroom via the side entrance. Take the back lift. The one that isn't well-known--only normally used by the Archive Staff."

Harry answered back his acknowledgement.


	9. HP/SPN crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Supernatural Crossover.

May 1998, Hogwarts grounds

Legends say that Ravens fly across bloody battlefields, searching for warriors who have died in vain or victory. Seeking souls for the Morrigan. 

Souls that either serve her as her fallen angels or move on to their next life.

On this day, many souls will be carried away. Some will find their way to hell for their deeds, dragged there by hellhounds. Where the King of the Crossroads will see that their souls placed on the racks for eternity. 

One soul, plucked up by a Raven was set down before the Morrigan. A tall dashing figure. Hooked nose and black hair. 

“Severus Snape,” the Goddess purred. 

The man kneeling at her feet raised his head, confused he frowned. He was in the shack, feeling his life flow away from him as the venom from Nagini coursed through his body and the blood poured from his neck with each heartbeat. He should be dead. “Where am I?” he asked.

“You have died but still feel you need redemption.”

Severus realized at that moment who he was in the presence of. “Morrigan!”

“You still seek redemption, even now that your life has ended.” She reached out a hand to his chin, lifting his head to look her in the eyes, “My Dark Angel, I have one more journey for you.” She looked out as a red sun rose in the east. “When the time comes, my Dark One, you shall walk the Earth once more. Until, rest.”

 

Eleven years later, May 2009, London.

 

Hermione Granger stalked through the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, London. Wizards and Witches scattered in her wake. Her magic unleashed, a swirling mass following behind her. She took both hands and pushed open the double doors before her as she reached her destination. “Those Bloody fools across the pond, unleashed the Devil!”

Harry Potter, the man who destroyed the dark lord and grew up to be the head of the department of special cases, was under his desk retrieving a pen he had dropped when Hermione burst into his office. He proceeded to smash his head into the bottom of his very hard wooden desk. “Damnit, Hermione!”

“Harry! Hermione is on her....” Ron stopped talking as he ran into Harry’s office. “Um.. she’s already here.”

Harry stood rubbing the place on the back of his head, “Hermione,” he growled, “what bloody fools?”

 

“Hunters from America. We’ve been watching them and all the signs. They opened the 66 seals to release Lucifer from his cage.”

“Who’s Lucifer?” Ron asked.


	10. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has the blood of the Fae running through his veins...

Power

It's all about power and darkness.

From light to grey, to the darkness that chokes out the sun, and the power to fuel the hate behind the darkness.

Harry had seen the hate and madness in Dolores Umbridge's eyes when she stormed the castle in her bid to bring the children of Hogwarts under her reign of terror.

It was mid-October into his Sixth Year. Harry had just returned from his last class before lunch, when the Great Pink Dictator stormed into the Great Hall. What happened that day was like a nightmare from one of Professor Binn's History books.

His Aunt Petunia had insisted he continue his Muggle education and he found that he loved Muggle history. At home, during the summers, in his small bedroom, he would compare the histories of both worlds.

And that day in the Great Hall, he was horrified to watch as Madam Umbridge demanded that all Muggleborns and Halfbloods line up to be marked. Numbered, like cattle.

Bile rose in Harry's throat. A couple of years ago, he had done a twenty-five page essay on the Holocaust, and suffered nightmares for weeks after. Now, the woman before him was going to mark them. Emphasize their differences and set them apart. Hermione stood beside him trembling. The look in her eyes confirmed she shared the same thoughts.

Why? he asked himself. Why do intelligent people do these things?

He wouldn't stand for it. Harry's anger was just beginning to build when he felt it. The stones beneath his feet were rumbling. He could feel the power move around him. The castle was coming alive.

"The castle, Hermione. She's upset."

"Harry, I don't think it's just the castle. Look."

Harry followed Hermione's gaze to the Head Table. The Headmaster was angry and the castle was responding to him. Then Harry remembered a conversation he'd had with the older man. Albus Dumbledore had lived through The Muggle's Second World War. He'd seen the horrors and madness of that War and now the possible repeat of a history-gone-wrong here, as that madwoman was determined to mark the Muggleborns and Halfbloods, as the Muggle Jews and other Gentile dissenters of the Nazi Movement had been. This defied everything he had been working toward, and he would not have it!

Albus Dumbledore stood. A swirling wind began in the Great Hall, causing many to grasp anything to stay upright. The Headmaster's robes billowed, His long hair and beard moved in the currents. The twinkle was absent from the pale blue eyes, replaced by a glow of power in a face that clearly spoke fury as he glared at the witch that dared to bring hatred and dissension of the worst kind to his children. For, these were all his children, though he, Albus Dumbledore had never been blessed with children of his own loins, he considered the students the children of his heart. He would protect them with his power, his magic, and his life, if necessary. 

The only member of Staff not surprised by this display was Professor MacGonagall, as she had been the only one to ever witness Albus' full power -- but only once-- many years ago. She caught the gaze of each Staff Member in turn and nodded. As one they stood and moved to stand around and behind Albus, in a show of support. Even Hagrid and Filch joined them. 

What happened next would go down in the history of Hogwarts.

The teachers had pushed all the students behind them. Protecting them. Harry had brought the D.A. to the forefront, amongst the Staff. Hermione and two other Seventh Years, herded all the First Years through the Staff door behind the Head Table. She knew Hogwarts like the back of her hand, thanks to the Marauder's Map. The students would be safe, where the evil woman and her minions wouldn't be able to find them.

While the Headmaster and the Staff held back the intruders, Harry and the D.A. formed a second line of defense, positioning themselves between the Staff and the Sixth and Seventh Years not in the D.A., but who had chosen to stay and fight. The remaining Upper Years had followed Hermione and the First Years to safety, deep in the bowels of the castle.

Umbridge ordered those she'd brought with her, to attack when the Teachers and Headmaster made their defiance known. She would reign supreme over these Mudbloods and Halfbloods. The filthy creatures have polluted the minds of the Purebloods for the last time. Bringing their ideas and dirty blood into the Magical World.

She grinned maniacally when one of the Auror's approached her, a struggling Second Year girl in his grasp.

"What is your name, Child?" She asked in that sickening sweet voice.

"Melody James," the little girl said, struggling against her abductor. She had been late coming to dinner when the man had come from the shadows and grabbed her.

Umbridge turned her toady face to the long parchment in her hand. When she looked up, an evil grin was on her face. "Ah, a Mudblood! Mr. Histor, please ready the brand. She shall be our first."

"STOP! You will touch NO ONE, in this school as long as I am alive!"

"That can be remedied quickly and efficiently, Headmaster." Umbridge's eyes flashed. "If you continue to interfere with our business, I will remove you, as Headmaster, from this school."

"You cannot remove him as Headmaster, Madam," Severus purred dangerously. "Headmasters are chosen by the castle herself, as set down by the Founders a thousand years ago. If you had read Hogwarts, a History, you would know this. Even our First Years are aware of that tidbit of important information."

Harry's anger melded with his raging emotions. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore had been working with him constantly since his majority, trying to reign in his magic and his inheritance.

No one had been more surprised when Harry had awakened one morning at Grimmauld Place with pointed tips on his ears and elegant grey feathered wings sprouting from his back. Or the visitors that showed up right after he screamed and proceeded to faint in the bathroom.

His mother was a descendant of the Dark Fae. And his father carried the blood of Fae in his lineage as well. The visitors had only come to see who's blood had wakened. They were surprised to see an heir to the Potters and Titiana, Queene of the Fairies. His magic was wild and free. 

Beautiful.

Pure. 

The Visitors were in awe of young Harry for he looked so much like Oberon, King of the Shadows and Fairies, had when he was just a youngling.

And the power he called to him. It sang and danced, flowed from the Earth begging to do his bidding.

Even now, as Delores Umbridge continued to rant and rave at the Teachers for protecting their charges, Harry's power was singing, ready to do his bidding.

In the days to come, one thing would be certain, Umbridge had no idea what she had unleashed upon the Wizarding World.

Because to love the Dark, you must respect the Light, for neither can exist without the other. For in that area between the Dark and Light; the Shadows, the Grey, lies what most would not be afraid of.

But most have never met the man called Harry Potter. Heir to the Unseelie and Seelie courts.

And it's there that came the Awakening.

The Awakening of Power.

 

Branded

words

Harry stood there, amongst the teachers and students. The stones of the castle rumbling angrily under his feet. Magic was rising in the air, swirling and touching those around him as it reached out for him.

The wards of the castle screamed in an answering call to the Heir of both the Unseelie and Seelie courts.

Harry's emerald green eyes were full of fire as he watched the Auror make a show of his attempt to brand the second year as she begged for them to stop.

"Dolores Umbridge!"

Dolores turned with an unholy gleam in her eyes. "Quiet! Half-Blood, or you will be next!"

"There will no branding! No marking on this day!"

"And who's to stop me? You, a runt Half-blood, or that Muggle-loving old man?"

"I am Harry James Potter! Son of Lord James Oberon Potter and the Lady Lily Diana Potter nee Evans. I am the heir of The Courts of the Unseelie and Seelie. You stand upon the bedrock set down by the King and Queen two thousand years ago when they built this castle, and then gifted it to the Founders themselves."

"YOU LIE!"

"We are passion. We are fire and life. We seek justice against those who would do harm against us and ours! Against the innocent!"


End file.
